Arthur Conan Doyle
| birth_place = Edinburgh, Scotland, UK | death_date = July | death_place = Crowborough, East Sussex, England, UK | nationality = Scottish, Irish | citizenship = British subject | occupation = Novelist, short story writer, poet, doctor of medicine | movement = | genre = Detective fiction, science fiction, historical novels, non-fiction | influences = Edgar Allan Poe, Jules Verne, Robert Louis Stevenson | influenced = Agatha Christie and other detective fiction authors, Edgar Rice Burroughs, Gosho Aoyama, Gaston Leroux | notableworks = Stories of Sherlock Holmes The Lost World | signature = Arthur Conan Doyle Signature.svg }} Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle DL (22 May 1859 – 7 July 1930) was a Scottish physician and writer, most noted for his stories about the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Philip K. Wilson, [http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/170563/Sir-Arthur-Conan-Doyle Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Encyclopaedia Britannica, Encyclopaedia Britannica Inc., Web, Dec. 30, 2009. He was a prolific writer whose other works include science fiction stories, plays, romances, poetry, non-fiction, historical novels and humours ('Exploits of Brigadier E.Gerard'). Life Youth Arthur Conan Doyle was born the third of ten siblings on 22 May 1859 in Edinburgh, Scotland. His father, Charles Altamont Doyle, who was born in England of Irish descent, and his mother, born Mary Foley, who was Irish, had married in 1855. Doyle's father died in 1893, in the Crichton Royal, Dumfries, after many years of psychiatric illness. Although he is now referred to as "Conan Doyle", the origin of this compound surname (if that is how he meant it to be understood) is uncertain. The entry in which his baptism is recorded in the register of St Mary's Cathedral in Edinburgh gives "Arthur Ignatius Conan" as his Christian name, and simply "Doyle" as his surname. It also names Michael Conan as his godfather.Stashower says that the compound version of his surname originated from his great-uncle Michael Conan, a distinguished journalist, from whom Arthur and his elder sister, Annette, received the compound surname of "Conan Doyle" (Stashower 20–21). The same source points out that in 1885 he was describing himself on the brass nameplate outside his house, and on his doctoral thesis, as "A. Conan Doyle". However, other sources (such as the 1901 census) indicate that Conan Doyle's surname was "Doyle", and that the form "Conan Doyle" was only used as a surname in his later years. Conan Doyle was sent to the Roman Catholic Jesuit preparatory school Hodder Place, Stonyhurst, at the age of nine. He then went on to Stonyhurst College until 1875. From 1875 to 1876 he was educated at the Jesuit school Stella Matutina in Feldkirch, Austria. From 1876 to 1881 he studied medicine at the University of Edinburgh, including a period working in the town of Aston (now a district of Birmingham) and in Sheffield.SGMT – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Author of the Sherlock Holmes detective novels. While studying, Conan Doyle also began writing short stories; his first published story appeared in Chambers's Edinburgh Journal before he was 20.Stashower 30–31. Following his term at university, he was employed as a ship's surgeon on the SS Mayumba during a voyage to the West African coast. He completed his doctorate on the subject of tabes dorsalis in 1885.Available at the Edinburgh Research Archive. Origins of Sherlock Holmes .]] at Groombridge Place]] In 1882 he joined former classmate George Budd as his partner at a medical practice in Plymouth,Arthur Conan Doyle & Plymouth. but their relationship proved difficult, and Conan Doyle soon left to set up an independent practice.Stashower 52–59. Arriving in Portsmouth in June of that year with less than £10 to his name, he set up a medical practice at 1 Bush Villas in Elm Grove, Southsea.Stashower 55, 58–59. The practice was initially not very successful; while waiting for patients, Conan Doyle again began writing stories and composed his first novel—''The Narrative of John Smith''—which would go unpublished until 2011. His first significant work, A Study in Scarlet, appeared in Beeton's Christmas Annual for 1887. It featured the first appearance of Sherlock Holmes, who was partially modelled after his former university teacher Joseph Bell. Conan Doyle wrote to him, "It is most certainly to you that I owe Sherlock Holmes. ... Round the centre of deduction and inference and observation which I have heard you inculcate I have tried to build up a man."Independent, 7 August 2006. Future short stories featuring Sherlock Holmes were published in the English Strand Magazine. Robert Louis Stevenson was able, even in faraway Samoa, to recognise the strong similarity between Joseph Bell and Sherlock Holmes: "My compliments on your very ingenious and very interesting adventures of Sherlock Holmes. ... Can this be my old friend Joe Bell?"Letter from R L Stevenson to Conan Doyle 5 April 1893 The Letters of Robert Louis Stevenson Volume 2/Chapter XII. Other authors sometimes suggest additional influences—for instance, the famous Edgar Allan Poe character C. Auguste Dupin.Sova, Dawn B. Edgar Allan Poe: A to Z. New York: Checkmark Books, 2001. pp. 162–163. ISBN 0-8160-4161-X. , 1893]] While living in Southsea, he played football as a goalkeeper for an amateur side, Portsmouth Association Football Club, under the pseudonym A. C. Smith. (This club, disbanded in 1894, had no connection with the present-day Portsmouth F.C., which was founded in 1898.) Conan Doyle was also a keen cricketer, and between 1899 and 1907 he played 10 first-class matches for the Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC). His highest score, in 1902 against London County, was 43. He was an occasional bowler who took just one first-class wicket (although one of high pedigree—it was W. G. Grace). Also a keen golfer, Conan Doyle was elected captain of the Crowborough Beacon Golf Club, East Sussex for 1910. He moved to Little Windlesham house in Crowborough with his second wife Jean Leckie and their family from 1907 until his death in July 1930. Marriages and family In 1885 Conan Doyle married Louisa (or Louise) Hawkins, known as "Touie". She suffered from tuberculosis and died on 4 July 1906.Leeman, Sue, "Sherlock Holmes fans hope to save Conan Doyle's house from developers", Associated Press, 28 July 2006. The next year he married Jean Elizabeth Leckie, whom he had first met and fallen in love with in 1897. He had maintained a platonic relationship with Jean while his Louisa was still alive, out of loyalty to her. Jean died in London on 27 June 1940. Conan Doyle fathered five children. He had two with his first wife: # Mary Louise (28 January 1889 – 12 June 1976) # Arthur Alleyne Kingsley, known as Kingsley (15 November 1892 – 28 October 1918) and three with his second wife: # Denis Percy Stewart (17 March 1909 – 9 March 1955), second husband of Georgian Princess Nina Mdivani # Adrian Malcolm (19 November 1910 – 3 June 1970) # Jean Lena Annette (21 December 1912 – 18 November 1997). "Death" of Sherlock Holmes In 1890 Conan Doyle studied ophthalmology in Vienna, and moved to London in 1891 to set up a practice as an ophthalmologist. He wrote in his autobiography that not a single patient crossed his door. This gave him more time for writing, and in November 1891 he wrote to his mother: "I think of slaying Holmes ... and winding him up for good and all. He takes my mind from better things." His mother responded, "You may do what you deem fit, but the crowds will not take this lightheartedly." In December 1893, in order to dedicate more of his time to more "important" works—his historical novels— Conan Doyle had Holmes and Professor Moriarty apparently plunge to their deaths together down the Reichenbach Falls in the story "The Final Problem". Public outcry, however, led him to bring the character back in 1901, in The Hound of the Baskervilles, though this was set at a time before the Reichenbach incident. In 1903, Conan Doyle published his first Holmes short story in ten years, "The Adventure of the Empty House", in which it was explained that only Moriarty had fallen; but since Holmes had other dangerous enemies—especially Colonel Sebastian Moran—he had arranged to also be perceived as dead. Holmes ultimately was featured in a total of 56 short stories and four Conan Doyle novels, and has since appeared in many novels and stories by other authors. Political campaigning Following the Boer War in South Africa at the turn of the 20th century and the condemnation from around the world over the United Kingdom's conduct, Conan Doyle wrote a short pamphlet titled The War in South Africa: Its Cause and Conduct, which justified the UK's role in the Boer War and was widely translated. Doyle had served as a volunteer doctor in the Langman Field Hospital at Bloemfontein between March and June 1900 .Miller, Russell. The Adventures of Arthur Conan Doyle. New York: Thomas Dunne Books, 2008. pp. 211–217. ISBN 0-312-37897-1. , London]] Also in 1900 he wrote the longer book, The Great Boer War. During the early years of the 20th century, Sir Arthur twice ran for Parliament as a Liberal Unionist—once in Edinburgh and once in the Hawick Burghs—but although he received a respectable vote, he was not elected. Conan Doyle was involved in the campaign for the reform of the Congo Free State, led by journalist E. D. Morel and diplomat Roger Casement. During 1909 he wrote The Crime of the Congo, a long pamphlet in which he denounced the horrors in that country. He became acquainted with Morel and Casement, and it is possible that, together with Bertram Fletcher Robinson, they inspired several characters in the 1912 novel The Lost World. He broke with both when Morel became one of the leaders of the pacifist movement during the First World War, and when Casement was convicted of treason against the UK during the Easter Rising. Conan Doyle tried unsuccessfully to save Casement from the death penalty, arguing that he had been driven mad and was not responsible for his actions. Correcting injustice Conan Doyle was also a fervent advocate of justice and personally investigated two closed cases, which led to two men being exonerated of the crimes of which they were accused. The first case, in 1906, involved a shy half-British, half-Indian lawyer named George Edalji who had allegedly penned threatening letters and mutilated animals. Police were set on Edalji's conviction, even though the mutilations continued after their suspect was jailed. It was partially as a result of this case that the Court of Criminal Appeal was established in 1907, so not only did Conan Doyle help George Edalji, his work helped establish a way to correct other miscarriages of justice. The story of Conan Doyle and Edalji was fictionalised in Julian Barnes's 2005 novel Arthur & George. In Nicholas Meyer's pastiche The West End Horror (1976), Holmes manages to help clear the name of a shy Parsee Indian character wronged by the English justice system. Edalji himself was a Parsee. The second case, that of Oscar Slater, a German Jew and gambling-den operator convicted of bludgeoning an 82-year-old woman in Glasgow in 1908, excited Conan Doyle's curiosity because of inconsistencies in the prosecution case and a general sense that Slater was not guilty. He ended up paying most of the costs for Slater's successful appeal in 1928. Spiritualism Following the death of his wife Louisa in 1906, the death of his son Kingsley just before the end of World War I, and the deaths of his brother Innes, his two brothers-in-law (one of whom was E.W. Hornung, creator of the literary character Raffles) and his two nephews shortly after the war, Conan Doyle sank into depression. He found solace supporting spiritualism and its attempts to find proof of existence beyond the grave. In particular, according to some, he favoured Christian Spiritualism and encouraged the Spiritualists' National Union to accept an eighth precept – that of following the teachings and example of Jesus of Nazareth. He also was a member of the renowned paranormal organisation The Ghost Club. Its focus, then and now, is on the scientific study of alleged paranormal activities in order to prove (or refute) the existence of paranormal phenomena. On 28 October 1918 Kingsley Doyle died from pneumonia, which he contracted during his convalescence after being seriously wounded during the 1916 Battle of the Somme. Brigadier-General Innes Doyle died, also from pneumonia, in February 1919. Sir Arthur became involved with Spiritualism to the extent that he wrote a Professor Challenger novel on the subject, The Land of Mist. His book The Coming of the Fairies (1921) shows he was apparently convinced of the veracity of the five Cottingley Fairies photographs (which decades later were exposed as a hoax). He reproduced them in the book, together with theories about the nature and existence of fairies and spirits. In The History of Spiritualism (1926), Conan Doyle praised the psychic phenomena and spirit materialisations produced by Eusapia Palladino and Mina "Margery" Crandon.Kalush, William, and Larry Sloman, The Secret Life of Houdini: The Making of America's First Superhero, Atria Books, 2006. ISBN 0-7432-7207-2. Conan Doyle was friends for a time with Harry Houdini, the American magician who himself became a prominent opponent of the Spiritualist movement in the 1920s following the death of his beloved mother. Although Houdini insisted that Spiritualist mediums employed trickery (and consistently exposed them as frauds), Conan Doyle became convinced that Houdini himself possessed supernatural powers—a view expressed in Conan Doyle's The Edge of the Unknown. Houdini was apparently unable to convince Conan Doyle that his feats were simply illusions, leading to a bitter public falling out between the two. Richard Milner, an American historian of science, has presented a case that Conan Doyle may have been the perpetrator of the Piltdown Man hoax of 1912, creating the counterfeit hominid fossil that fooled the scientific world for over 40 years. Milner says that Conan Doyle had a motive—namely, revenge on the scientific establishment for debunking one of his favourite psychics—and that ''The Lost World'' contains several encrypted clues regarding his involvement in the hoax.Highfield, Roger, "The mysterious case of Conan Doyle and Piltdown Man.", The Daily Telegraph, Thursday 20 March 1997. Samuel Rosenberg's 1974 book ''Naked is the Best Disguise purports to explain how, throughout his writings, Conan Doyle left open clues that related to hidden and suppressed aspects of his mentality. Death , England]] Conan Doyle was found clutching his chest in the hall of Windlesham, his house in Crowborough, East Sussex, on 7 July 1930. He died of a heart attack at the age of 71. His last words were directed toward his wife: "You are wonderful."Stashower, p. 439. The epitaph on his gravestone in the churchyard at Minstead in the New Forest, Hampshire, reads: STEEL TRUE BLADE STRAIGHT ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE KNIGHT PATRIOT, PHYSICIAN & MAN OF LETTERS Recognition Conan Doyle was knighted in 1902 and appointed Deputy-Lieutenant of Surrey. Undershaw, the home near Hindhead (south of London) that Arthur Conan Doyle had built and lived in for at least a decade, was a hotel and restaurant from 1924 until 2004. It was then bought by a developer, and has since been empty while conservationists and Conan Doyle fans fight to preserve it. A statue honours Conan Doyle at Crowborough Cross in Crowborough, where he lived for 23 years. There is also a statue of Sherlock Holmes in Picardy Place, Edinburgh, close to the house where Conan Doyle was born. Publications Poetry *''Songs of Action. New York: Doubleday & McClure, 1898. *Songs of the Road. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1911. *The Guards Came Through, and other poems'' . London: John Murray, 1919. * The Poems of Arthur Conan Doyle. London: John Murray, 1922. *''Bendigo's sermon, and how he taught the six fighting men of Birmingham a good lesson'' (pamphlet). Nottingham, UK: Wilson, 1929. Non-fiction *''Through the Magic Door. London: Smith, Elder, 1907; New York: McClure, 1908.Through the Magic Door (1908), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. ''Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Arthur Conan Doyle + poetry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930) (6 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Arthur Conan Doyle at the Poetry Foundation. * Arthur Conan Doyle at PoemHunter (18 poems). ;Books * * * Works at Project Gutenberg Australia * Online works available from The University of Adelaide Library * Works of Arthur Conan Doyle available as freely downloadable eBooks at University of Virginia EText Center * *"A Case of Considerable Interest" an exhibition celebrating the 35th anniversary of the Arthur Conan Doyle Collection of the Toronto Public Library * C. Frederick Kittle's Collection of Doyleana at the Newberry Library ;Audio/video * [http://publicliterature.org/books/sherlock_holmes/xaa.php The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes], full text with embedded audio (PDF). * ;About * Arthur Conan Doyle at NNDB. * Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – His life, all his works, and more * Arthur Conan Doyle Online Exhibition * Conan Doyle in Birmingham * ;Etc. * The Arthur Conan Doyle Society * The Sherlock Holmes Museum Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Surrey Category:Pre-1914 association football players Category:Marylebone Cricket Club cricketers Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Old Stonyhursts Category:Scottish Roman Catholics Category:People from Edinburgh Category:People connected with Plymouth Category:Scottish crime fiction writers Category:Scottish children's writers Category:Scottish dramatists and playwrights Category:Scottish essayists Category:Scottish mystery writers Category:Scottish novelists Category:Scottish science fiction writers Category:Scottish short story writers Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish memoirists Category:Scottish non-fiction writers Category:Scottish historical novelists Category:Scottish politicians Category:Scottish medical doctors Category:Spiritualists Category:Anglo-Scots Category:Scottish people of Irish descent Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Legion of Frontiersmen members Category:1859 births Category:1930 deaths Category:People of the Victorian era Category:People of the Edwardian era Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Scottish agnostics Category:Writers of historical fiction set in Modern Age Category:Scottish occult writers Category:Mystics Category:Liberal Unionist Party politicians Category:Knights of Grace of the Order of St John Category:Scottish cricketers Category:Mythopoeic writers Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets